Oooh! You're an Angel!
by Pholefan
Summary: I wanted to write something about Phoebe and Cole, so I started and that's what came out of me! I didn't know what to use for a title... I was listening to this Madonna song when I had 2 choose the title... Hope u like it & if you do I'll continue it!


Phoebe and Cole were sitting in the living room watching TV. Cole was sitting on the couch and Phoebe was lying there with her head on his legs. Cole was stroking her hair, when Phoebe said, "Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm thirsty…"

"Drink some water." Cole replied to her still staring at the TV.

"Ok…" Phoebe waited for Cole to say or do something, but he didn't.

"Ok, so… can you bring me a glass?" Phoebe told him looking at him.

"Why don't you go?"

"Well… I can't… I'm bored."

"I'm bored too…"

"Come on. You can shimmer, I'd have to go on my feet."

"You don't like me using my powers."

"That's not a lethal power. You CAN shimmer."

"Are you that bored that you cannot go to the kitchen?"

"Yeah, please?" Phoebe said with a sweet voice.

"What do I get?"

"Mmm… a kiss."

"In that case…" Cole shimmers and Phoebe's head falls to the couch.

"Hey!" After a few seconds Cole returns.

"Here you go." Phoebe moves so she can drink the water and Cole can sit down again. After she drank it she thanked Cole.

"That's it? Where is my kiss?" Phoebe gave him a brief kiss.

"You call that a kiss after I brought you water?"

"Baby I wanna watch the movie now."

"Oh ok. Don't ask me for anything again."

"I'll make it up to you later…" Cole didn't say anything and neither did Phoebe.

After one hour the movie was over.

"I loved it!" Phoebe said.

"It was ok."

"Oh! Come on! Are you still mad?" Phoebe hugged him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You know how to calm me, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Phoebe told him seductively and kissed him again.

"You don't know, huh?"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about!" Phoebe said and kissed him again. This time Cole deepened the kiss and laid her down on the couch so that he was on top of her. He was kissing Phoebe passionately and moved his hand under her shirt caressing her side. Phoebe's hands were on Cole's neck. He continued by kissing her neck and Phoebe left out a moan.

"I love you Cole." Cole stopped kissing her and looked at her in her eyes.

"Love you, too." Phoebe smiled.

"We'd better go upstairs." Cole nodded and shimmered them in their room.

The next morning…

Phoebe and Cole were under the sheets. She was in bra and panties and he was in his boxers. Cole applied little kisses on her breasts making his way to her neck and then to her mouth. Phoebe was stroking his hair. She felt so protected in his arms and so happy. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Her love for Cole was enormous and she knew that Cole loved her as much as she did. Phoebe hadn't felt like this with no one of her old boyfriends. Cole was different. He would sacrifice his life for her and he had proved that before. Phoebe pulled away from his kiss and looked at him.

"What?" Cole said and smiled lightly to her.

"I was thinking to go to the park this morning. What do you say?"

"Sure." Phoebe smiled and kissed him one more time. Cole moved so that Phoebe could stand up. She went to the bathroom while Cole was watching her. He was so glad that he had met her and fell in love with her. He knew that they were meant to be together no matter what. It was like Belthazor didn't even exist in him anymore. He was good and he preferred it that way. Although he'd want to get rid of Belthazor, he didn't want to strip his powers, because he protected Phoebe with them. He felt that Phoebe was safer if he had powers, even though bounty hunters were still after him. These days, things were better and the attacks were less. All he wanted to do was spend all the time he could with Phoebe. It wasn't always so easy, but the last days were. A part of him was scared because that meant that the demons might be up to something. Cole didn't even want to think about it, that's why he hadn't told anything to Phoebe.

His thoughts got interrupted when Phoebe came out of the bathroom with a towel round her naked body and one for her hair. He stood up and got closer to her.

"You can go." Phoebe told him.

"Ok." Cole smiled and kissed her.

"You smell wonderful." Cole told her by looking at her.

"Thank you!" Phoebe answered and kissed him lightly on the lips. She moved to her closet and Cole got into the bathroom.

Phoebe opened the closet and found a beautiful little pink dress. She smiled and decided to wear it. Then she blow dried her hair and let them down naturally in curls. She was applying her makeup when Cole stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapping his lower waist.

"Wow! I see you're almost ready!" Cole said in surprise going to his closet.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Phoebe asked him.

"Mmm… Nothing, nothing."

Phoebe stuck her tongue out and he laughed. He chose to wear a blue shirt and his favorite pair of jeans. After some minutes they were ready and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Morning!" Phoebe said with a big smile on her face holding Cole's hand.

"Good morning!" Piper said.

"You two are gleaming." Prue said.

"Are you going someplace?" Piper asked.

"We're going to the park after breakfast." Phoebe told them and sat down along with Cole.

"It's great day! Leo and I will go to the mall." Piper said.

"Where is Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"He's at the Elders. Hopefully, he'll be back soon." Piper answered.

"For what did they call him?" Cole asked worried.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's something serious. It's a wonderful day, who would interrupt us from having a great time?" Piper said.

"I hope you're right." Phoebe agreed.

"You two are way too optimistic. Maybe it is because they haven't attacked for some time." Cole told them after he sipped his coffee.

"Oh, come on Cole! Don't ruin it for them!" Prue said jokingly.

"Come on you guys…" Phoebe started and got stopped by Leo.

"There's some demonic activity at the park." Leo said worried.

"Wha- wh- what park? Our park?" Phoebe asked angrily not wanting to believe it.

"Yes." Leo answered.

"I cannot believe this! One time we wanted to go and it's all ruined…" Phoebe said yelling.

"Damn." Piper cursed.

"Who is it?" Cole asked ready for everything.

"They don't know, but a woman was killed there last night and another one this morning." Leo explained.

"Baby, do you think that you saw a premonition this morning when you came up with the idea to go to the park?" Cole asked Phoebe half serious.

"Cole! No!" Phoebe said annoyed.

"We'd better go and investigate it. Was there anything special about those women? Any similarities?" Prue asked.

"They don't know." Leo answered.

"The Elders don't know anything, what a shock!" Piper said and widened her eyes while saying the last phrase.

"I'm going to call Morris, Cole and Phoebe go to the park and see if you can find anything unusual. Piper, search the Book of Shadows." Prue gave everyone something to do and left the room.

"I'll help you Piper." Leo said and went with her to the attic.

"At least we are going to the park…!" Cole told Phoebe and tried to show the positive side of that. Phoebe looked at him like saying, "Are you kidding me?", she then headed out, followed by Cole, leaving the kitchen empty.


End file.
